Little Matchmaker
by shadowsongtress
Summary: Tommy thought he would enjoy having his niece for the summer. But he soon realizes that his niece has turned into a teen and does not like to do the things she used to enjoy. So he enrolls her in a program to keep her busy. Little does he know that Kim owns the business and the two have not talked in years and did not leave on the best of terms. What can one summer hold?
1. Living with a teen

Tommy is ecstatic that his niece Victoria was coming to visit him for the summer. Tori as he liked to call her were thirteen and an accomplished cheerleader who loved to belt out a song. Tommy looked over his checklist to make sure that he was completely ready for a teen girl to stay at his home.

Okay everything is set for Tori's arrival. Tommy thinks as he settles in the living room and waits for his brother and her to pull up. I remember the last time I saw her was on her last birthday and I brought her that karaoke set. I bet she drives my brother and his wife crazy with singing and tumbling all over the house. Tommy stands up and walks to the front door when he hears a car pull into the driveway. He waits for the car to stop before he opens the door and waves. "About time you got here." "I thought you were supposed to be here at three o'clock and not nine."

David reaches into the trunk and pulls out his daughter's luggage. "Blame her mother," David retorts before he begins bringing bags into the house.

"Now, do not go blaming someone else for you driving like a snail, David," Tommy jests. "You know you drive like a snail all the time."

"Yeah, dad, do not blame mom for your slow driving," Tori carries one bag into the house and plops down on the couch. "I hope either mom or you teach me how to drive, Uncle Tommy."

"I will not allow an ex-racecar driver to teach you how to drive," David wheels the last of his daughter's luggage into the living room. "But he can roll this entire luggage into the room he has for you my little Tori-bear."

Tori looked embarrassed. "Dad, please do not call me that; I am thirteen now."

"You will always be my little Tori-bear," David kisses Tori on the top of her head.

Tommy sniggers by the doorway.

"Oh just wait until you have children," David tells him before he walks to the door. "Now she knows the rules of my house and to use them here especially since Uncle Tommy let's her do whatever she wants." David eyes both sets of innocent eyes before he walks out the door.

Tommy and Tori wave before he shuts the front door. "Okay since he got you here so late; what about we eat sub sandwiches tonight?"

"Sure, Uncle Tommy and do not worry I can dig out what I need to sleep in and you can bring the rest of my belongings up to my room tomorrow." Tori heads to the kitchen, "I am starving."

"With the way your dad drives; I think you had one pit stop," Tommy follows his niece to the kitchen. "I have a whole summer planned of board games, going to the zoo, seeing a few concerts, and going on little dinosaur exhibitions."

Tori gave her uncle a look. "No way, Uncle Tommy, I am a teenager now and I do not want to do any of the baby stuff besides I need to be in range so my cell phone can work."

"That is right; you are a teenager now," Tommy runs a hand through his hair.

"Exactly; so what did you do when you were a teen?" Tori sat at the kitchen table as her uncle begins making the sandwiches. "Please do not tell me that you did your homework and played Monopoly all day."

Tommy gives his niece an amused expression. "I did like winning all that money in Monopoly but I know what it is like to be young; so I will let you have your fun but only if you are responsible with your decisions."

"My dad says that I remind him of you; so you have nothing to worry about." Tori sipped the soda he has just given her.

That is what I am worried about. "I think I will take your luggage up to your room tonight and just get it over with," Tommy sits down and begins eating his sub.

Early the next morning Tommy sips his coffee and wonders what to do with his niece. Maybe I can get her involved in some sort of sport and Adam would know exactly if something was available for Tori to do. He takes out his cell phone and calls Adam. "Adam, Tori needs something to keep her busy and away from boys."

"Oh, has she gotten over the boys are icky stage yet?" Adam jokes.

Tommy rolls his eyes, "You should have seen the posters she brought with her of One Direction and Justin Bieber." "I nearly had a heart attack and she called her friend Amanda and they gossip about boys for about two hours."

Adam laughs, "Tommy, I cannot wait until you have a little girl of your own." "Yes, I do know of something but it is not a sport."

"Just as long as it keeps her away from boys and booze then I is in," Tommy sips his coffee.

"Well, I can promise you no booze but teens can sniff boys out anywhere." Adam smiles at his wife as she sets down a plate of food in front of him. Before he continues messing with Tommy. "A place just opened up not too far and Tori will love it there." "The business has singing, instruments, and gymnastics training."

Tommy smiles, "Perfect; sounds like the perfect place to keep her busy until she is ready to do a family event with me."

"I will text you the address and tell Tori hi for me," Adam eats some of his eggs.

"Great, now I guess I had better start cooking before she wakes up," Tommy walks to the counter. "I had a whole summer planned of fun but no she wants to be a teen."

Adam eats a piece of sausage. "Well just hope she does not end up like you; all moody and lonely until someone of the opposite sex comes along."

"Please do not remind me," Tommy grabs a skillet. "Is there some place to send teens when we have children ourselves?"

"I wish but knowing Aisha, she will have some tricks up her sleeve." Adam eats another piece of sausage. "So do you have anyone in mind that you would want to make babies with?"

Tommy nearly drops the eggs. "Oh no, I do not have someone." "Since Bridgette and I decided to only be friends; I have not thought about having a woman live here."

Adam nods his head at his wife. "Okay so, I will let you cook and deal with your temporary teen." "Aisha is giving me those looks of longing for a baby and we all know I am not ready."

"Alright, just call me later than," Tommy ends the call. He is nearly finished cooking when Tori walks into the kitchen. "Glad that you finally graced me with your presence," Tommy adds.

"Gee, Uncle Tommy, Amanda had a boy crisis and she needed me."

Tommy puts a plate in front of his niece. "I have found something that you should like."

Tori eye her uncle suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I found a company that has singing, gymnastics, and instrument learning." "I know how you would like to venture into gymnastics." Tommy sits down with his plate.

"Okay so far so good," Tori pops a piece of bacon into her mouth. "Any cute boys attend or are it only for girls?"

"I think learning the trades are more important than boys," Tommy tells her.

"Yeah right, I bet you were a ladies man in high school," Tori questions.

"Now is not the time for that and no I was not," Tommy eyes his plate. When did she become so obsessed with boys?

"When do I start," Tori ask.

Tommy glances at his phone as it beeps. "I have to check it out first."

"Oh come on, what could be so bad about a school that offers fun activities?" Tori take a bite of eggs. "My school is lacking cute boys; boy I hope some transfer to my school."

Tommy eyes his niece warily. "How about you get dressed and we go check it out."

"Sure but what should I wear since I am not technically in the company and I have no idea what we will be doing after you have your look," Tori asks.

"We will go hang out with Hayley." Tommy looks at his niece. "Do you still like going to the café or is it uncool now?"

"I would not mind going there; cute boys go there all the time." Tori contemplate her outfit in her head.

"Great, now finish up and get dressed." Tommy runs a hand through his hair. Maybe I should ask Hayley about how to divert a teen girl's mind from boys and focus on school.

Tori hop up from the table. "I will be ready in like an half an hour."

"Sure, you will," Tommy watches as she rushes to her room.

An hour and a half later, the pair is headed to the business that Adam had given the directions for.

"The Soaring Crane; cool name," Tommy says aloud.

"I guess so," Tori hop out the car texting.

Tommy was tempted to take her phone and hide it. Instead, he walks into the building with his niece. "Sit right here and do not move."

"Gee Uncle Tommy, I am not five; okay," Tori plops into the plush chair and continues to text.

Tommy signs and walks to the front desk. "Hello, I do not have an appointment or anything but I want no need something for my niece to do."

The receptionist laughs. "Let me guess, she has discovered boys and texting."

"Yes, and I do not know what to do," Tommy glances at his niece.

"Well, let's see, there is a short gap in between appointments; so I can squeeze you in right now." The secretary looks up. "If you are available that is?"

"Yes, I am ready to get her signed up ASAP." Tommy glances at his niece again.

"Do not worry, I can watch her while you go and talk to the boss."

"Thank you if it is no trouble," Tommy asks.

"None at all and I am Maggie by the way," Maggie holds out her hand.

Tommy shakes her hand. "Thank you for squeezing me in and watching Tori."

Maggie smiles at Tommy. "No problem; I am used to teens and preteens working here."

"How long have you been open?" "I have lived here for a few years now and would have noticed this place sooner or later."

"About a month besides the fact that I have a preteen myself," Maggie holds up a picture.

Tommy smiles at the picture. "Cute kid; so do boys attend this school?"

"Oh they have different times than the girls," Maggie laughs. "Just go right through those double doors and turn left; first door on right." "I will tell her that you are coming so she should ask you to come right in." She picks up a telephone and presses a button.

"Thanks again," Tommy glances at Tori before he follows the directions the receptionist gave him. Nice building; kind of feels like the Youth Center just more advanced and high tech. He sees a door that is clearly the owner's door but does not see a sign on the door. Tommy knocks softly on the door.

"Come in," a voice from the inside answers.

Tommy opens the door and steps inside. "Hello, I am sorry to not have an appointment but I need a recreational pastime for my niece that is not boys." Tommy runs a hand through his hair. That girl is going to drive me crazy this summer. No wonder my brother was so willing to have her spend the summer break with me instead of at home.

"Oh I hear that often especially when the fathers or mothers mentions how talented their child or children are." The owner was half bent over her desk looking at a paper. She decides to stop looking at the paper at the moment and address the man in her office. Kim rises from her desk and nearly topples everything on top her desk. She has to reach out to catch a few papers that began to scatter since she shook the desk. "Tom… Tommy wha… what you doing here?"

Tommy stares at the one woman he thought he would never have to lay eyes on again. He had not laid eyes on her since she denied her feelings for him and went back to Florida. "If I had known that you had moved here or even owned this place than I would have not come."

"Moved here," Kim questions. "How long have you been living here?"

"Five years and yourself," Tommy questions back.

Kim bites her bottom lip. "I just uh um moved here about two months ago."

Two months ago! He knew his friends had to have known that she moved here and that she owned the business. "Would it have hurt you to do some digging and see that I lived here?"

"Um… I eh, thought you were not living anywhere and on expeditions," Kim tells him flustered.

She has been keeping tabs on me when I have barely thought about her since she broke my heart that night. Although, I was with Kat, she still should have stayed and talked things out with me. "No, I have not been on one in at least three years matter of fact I was recently a… oh never mind." Tommy runs a frustrated hand through his hair.

"I think… it would be best if you just left," Kim adds. She has to study herself by using her desk.

Tommy sneers about ready to make a rude comment about someone leaving when he thought of Tori. "Look, Kim, I am sorry," Tommy gives Kim a weak smile. "I just did not expect to see you and I was a bit surprised but I really do need to talk to you."

Kim slowly nods her head and sits down. "Okay, than have a seat and explain to me why."

"I have a niece that has an amazing voice and is a talented cheerleader that wants to try gymnastics." Tommy sits down. "Her name is Tori and if she needs to audition I am sure she will blow the competition away." "I have plenty of money to pay for everything."

Kim nods her head. "Well we have students who compete and those who learn about the activity then see if they want to continue and compete in the future."

"Well, Tori is a skilled tumbler so gymnastics should be no problem besides her liking to dance with my around my house." "Hum, she used to love dancing with me around the house, now she might think that she is too big for that or it is uncool to dance with her uncle."

Kim smiles at the thought of Tommy dancing around his home with his niece. "Does she have any vocal training?" Kim pulls a package of papers from her desk and hands it to Tommy.

"For a birthday present; I brought her singing lessons and she has a coach back at home in Arizona for tumbling." Tommy begins to look over the paperwork. "Can I borrow a pen?"

Kim hands him a pen. "You keep papers; one, three, and five." "Oh, and I must see her tumble and sing." "So we need to set up an appointment for that."

"Is there someway to have her sing now and she could come back soon and tumble?" Tommy gives Kim a charming smile.

"Sure, if that is what you want." Kim presses a button on her phone. "Maggie, please send in Tori." "I actually have leotards here if she is ready to show me what she has."

Tommy smile brightens. "Oh she is definitely ready."

"Is she or do you just want her away from boys?" Kim asks.

"I guess both," Tommy answers truthfully.

Kim nods her head in agreement. "I see that a lot of times in parents especially fathers or uncles." Kim smiles at a girl that walks into the room. "Hi, you must be Tori."

Tori eye the woman behind the desk. She is very pretty. "Yup, that is me."

"So your Uncle tells me that you sing and want to try gymnastics?" Kim takes the signed papers from Tommy and puts them into a folder.

"Oh I love to sing and tumbling is so much fun," Tori eyes light up.

Kim smile widens. I remember when I was like that. "So can you sing something now; I have water if you need to sip something first and leotards for you to wear."

Tori look at her uncle. "No I am ready to sing."

Kim nods her head for Tori to start.

Tori sing the first verse and chorus of Puddle of Grace. When she is done, she looks at Kim.

"That was awesome and must I say I love the song choice." Kim grins.

"Oh I just love the song; I hear a woman by the name of Kim Hart sings the song."

Tommy arches an eyebrow. "Really, so this woman named Kim Hart sings that song?"

"Yes, Uncle Tommy, geesh you are so old," Tori shrug her shoulders.

Kim laughs at the interaction between the two.

"Oh laughing are you; well if you had put your name on the door than we would not be in this predicament." Tommy runs a hand through his already unruly hair.

"Well, the contractor messed up and spelled my name wrong, so I have to wait for a new one."

Tori look from her uncle to the woman behind the desk. "Do you know my uncle?"

Kim looks flabbergasted. "Um… uh yes I do know your uncle." Kim sits up a little straighter. "We went to high school together."

Ha, we did more than go to high school together. "Tori, meet the woman who sings the song you love so much and called me old for."

"What," Tori eyes grow as big as saucers.

"Hi, my name is Kim Hart; singer and gymnast." Kim blushes.

"You are my idol; I have been listening to your cd but I did not know you are a gymnast too."

"Well I have not competed in years," Kim smiles at Tori knowing what came next.

Tori smiles, "Can I have an autograph."

"Sure but since I do not have anything besides paper to sign how about I wait to do that," Kim asks Tori.

"No problem, I can look you up online and print out a picture." Tori squeal. "Oh Amanda is going to be so jealous."

Tommy cannot stop sneaking looks at Kim. "Glad your old uncle has internet and a printer with color," Tommy jokes.

"You are the best uncle in the world for finding this place," Tori hug her uncle.

At least one of them is happy to see me. Kim thinks as she smiles at the pair.

Tommy hugs his niece. "We need to get you dressed I am sure Kim… Ms. Hart has other students to attend to soon."

Tori nod her head vigorously.

Kim stands up. "Follow me and I will find you something to wear and show you where to sit."

Tommy rises from his chair and rubs up against Kim. He trembles for a second before he clears his throat. "Good luck, Tori."

Kim shivers before she can stop herself.

Tori glance from Kim to her uncle. Hum, maybe I can play matchmaker while I am here. "So Ms. Hart do you have any plans for later?" "My uncle and I are going to a café and I would like to chat with you more about the school and since you have other students to see than maybe you could join us for lunch?"

Kim suddenly becomes very hot. "I uh I was going to eat leftovers."

"I think it will give us a good opportunity to get to know each other," Tori pout.

Kim looks at Tommy but he is already looking at her with an unreadable expression. "I guess I can have Maggie close up for me."

"Great than it is settled," Tori smiles at Kim.

What have I let this little girl talk me into? Kim begins to walk to the practice room and directs Tommy to the section where parents sit. "Come along Tori."

Tori smiles at Tommy before she follows Kim. "My uncle is a hunk isn't he."

"Um… he sure is," Kim gives Tori a small smile. "Okay this is where we keep the extra clothing and shoes." "Just find what you like and meet me back in the training room."

"Oh okay but I can be a bit picky and I do dress slow," Tori smiles innocently. "So you can catch up with my uncle while you wait."

"Sure, just take your time," Kim tells her after a pause. How can I talk to him after not being prepared to even see him and that little rub has me feeling hot all over? Kim slowly walks out the room and back to the practice room. Just walk as slow as possible; Kim.

Tommy rubs his hands on his pants. I cannot believe Tori talked her into having lunch with us. Why am I so sweaty all of a sudden? I am going to kill Adam and Aisha for this. Why did she have to look so good and smell like heaven. If I did not want to strangle her than I would wrap my hands around that shiny, long brown hair of hers and kiss her senseless.

Kim makes her way back to the sitting area and gives Tommy a small smile. "She sure is a little firecracker isn't she?"

"Oh, she definitely reminds me of a certain petite brown haired woman," Tommy adds.


	2. Auditioning

Kim gulps, "Natalie Portman or Salma Hayek." "Wait no I think it is Megan Fox," Kim runs a hand through her long hair.

"I was thinking more along the lines of you," Tommy glances at Kim. "You both are nice outgoing but spitfire nevertheless," Tommy replies with a grin.

"Well than we should get along fabulously," Kim glances at the door but Tori have yet to come out. "How have you been," Kim twirls a lock of hair around with her finger.

Tommy licks his lips. "I have a PHD in paleontology and when I decided to take a break a teaching position became available at the local high school and I was offered the job, so I took it." He glances at the door. "Not really that much too talk about." "What about you," Tommy wipes his hands on his jeans again.

"Um…I graduated with a PHD in business with a minor in psychology," Kim laughs nervously. "So I understand the minds of children and teens."

"Tommy moves hair out of his eyes. "No children or anything?"

Damn he looked sexy moving hair out of his face. "Eh I do not have any children right now but who knows what the future holds," Kim looks at Tommy. "What about you any little ones practicing karate and looking at the world as a place with too many people in it," Kim asks.

Tommy laughs, "No, I do not have any children of my own yet either."

"What is the hold up," Kim questions. Why haven't you settled down with a family?

"I have not met the right woman yet and being a ranger again recently did not help the matter," Tommy glances at the door again for his niece.

Kim has a confused look on her face. "You were a ranger again but no one told me that you were a power ranger again."

"You are keeping tabs on me," Tommy asks with a little twinkle in his eyes.

"N… uh um no…not really; I just eh check on all my friends," Kim stammers.

Tommy cocks his head. "So we are friends huh?"

"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me," Kim fans herself with her hand. "I should check on the thermostat…"

"Well, I think you would want to hear how I became a power ranger again before my niece returns because let's face it when is the next time we will be alone," Tommy looks at Kim.

Kim nods her head. "You are right the only time I will see you are when you drop Tori off for practice and ride the bus for meets."

"I was on an expedition funded by a good friend of mine when I accidently stumbled across the gems while searching for a rare dinosaur bones." Tommy has to hide a smile as Kim is looking at him with such interest and has completely forgotten about their hating each other. "I gathered the gems and went back to my tent." "I had the intent to store the gems at my home until I could find out what to do with them but my friend Anton Mercer had different plans." Tommy sighs, "He discovered the gems the next day after and begin to act different; before I knew it he transformed into this dinosaur creature and came after me."

"Oh Tommy that must have been awful," Kim touches Tommy's hand. Kim does not think about comforting him until a few seconds later. I wonder will he move his hand away.

Tommy looks at Kim's hand covering his hand. "It was, we fought and soon the island begins to rumble and shake." "The island had a volcano in the middle of it that chooses that time to erupt." "I tried to help Anton but he pushed me away and I barely had time to make it off the island before it was completely gone." Tommy moves hair out of his face with his other hand. "I grabbed the gems and jumped off a high cliff into the water." "I managed to use a broken table as a raft until I was found." "When I made it home; I put the gems in a secret room in my basement and begin studying the gems." "I was offered a job to teach science three weeks later and I accepted it since I did not have any expeditions coming up."

"Do you know if Anton Mercer made it off the island alive," Kim asks. "You do not have to answer it if you do not want to."

"He did but he was not the same," Tommy looks at nothing in particular. "A force decided Anton was the perfect pawn, so it possessed him and that is why when he saw the gems he turned into that awful creature." "When I accepted the job I was given detention duty and had to watch three kids but I was close to discovery about the gems and wanted to go straight home." Tommy subconsciously squeezes Kim's hand. "I told the kids to find me something that liked scientific and drove home." "The children begin searching in the woods when they fell through through a weak spot and ended up in a secret room in my basement." "They grabbed the dino gems and started to travel back into the school when drones began to attack them." Tommy sighs, "I had just reached my house and noticed right away that something was wrong and it helped that my alarm was going off." "By the time I caught up with the kids Kira had slipped through a portal."

Kim looks worried. "She went through a portal; those are around here?" Kim begins to rub his hand with her thumb.

"Yes, she went through a portal and I was so angry that they had grabbed three of the gems that I did not listen to them try to explain what had happened." Tommy runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "When I realized what had occurred I made them take me to the spot where she disappeared." "As soon as we arrived at the location Kira fall next to my jeep," Tommy sneaks a glance at his hand that Kim was massaging. "I went to help her up and realized that the gems had bonded with them." "What could I do but tell them about the power rangers." "The boys were hesitant to accept their duty but Kira explained what she saw and that changed their minds completely." "She was transported to the lab of a man with a dinosaur's body and he had minions helping him plot to take over the world."

"Anton was the villain you had to face," Kim frowns. "How terrible that must have been for you; I could not imagine having to fight a friend unless I was under an evil spell."

Tommy nods his head. "We all know how that went." "I was thinking who could be the next ranger while holding what I thought was the last gem when it bonded with me." "That made four colors and five rangers for me." Tommy laughs, "When we had to fight I was hopeful that we would win until we fought a white ranger; I know an evil ranger, so 1993 right."

"The situation may have not started out good but it turned into something magnificent," Kim smiles at Tommy.

"Trent reminded me of a younger me and the fact that he was dating Kira made the experience all the more weird." Tommy chortles at Kim's expression. "Also the fact that he is Anton Mercer's adopted son made it even more bizarre." "You know the story so I will not go into detail there and that is how I began a ranger again."

Kim notices that she is still holding Tommy's hand. "I wish my life were that exciting but we cannot all find a power source and become rangers again."

"I am sure your life was not dull…" Tommy stops talking as his niece enters the practice room.

"So, I guess I should ask her what music she wants to tumble to," Kim lets go of Tommy's hand and walks into the practice room. "Hey Tori what kind of music do you like to tumble too."

Tommy stares at his hand. He felt emptiness once Kim let it go. No way will I allow myself to be tangled in her web again.

"I like almost any kind of music to tumble to like hip hop, rock, pop, I can basically flip to anything," Tori looks at Kim.

"Good, a student from yesterday was practicing to a cd that has a mixture of tracks on it," Kim walks over to a table and picks up the remote to the stereo.

Tori breathe in as the music starts. This is it Tori, you can do it. Tori begin to do a series of handsprings, summersaults, and with a few dance moves.

After she is finished, Kim applauses, "I would like to offer you a spot in my school."

"Great," Tori hugs Kim. "I cannot wait to start."

Kim mentions for Tommy to join them in the room. "I will give you a day to buy what you need and you can start tomorrow." "Do not worry I have a list of what you will need and where to go."

"Good because Uncle Tommy is not shop savvy enough to know what to buy or where to go," Tori glances at him as he enters the room.

"I can follow a list," Tommy tells his niece. "How about we celebrate with an ice cream sundae at Hayley's café."


	3. A little jealousy and a little curisoity

"Uncle Tommy, maybe later at home but I am not eating a sundae in front of cute boys," Tori shakes her head as if her uncle should have known better. "Besides Ms. Kim is joining us for lunch and you did not invite her to eat a sundae with us.

Tommy holds up his hands. "Oh excuse me for not remembering that my niece cannot eat it ice cream when hormonal boys are around."

"Well, on that note, Tori how about you go change and I will tell Maggie that I will be having lunch with you two," Kim holds in a chuckle as she walks off.

"Really Uncle Tommy, hormonal boys," Tori rolls her eyes. "Now Kim will think that you have turned into an old fart," Tori walks away to the locker rooms.

Tommy watches his niece walk off. "I do not think that I am an old fart," Tommy mumbles. "I will be waiting in the main lobby for you," Tommy tells her before she is out of hearing distance.

"Okay, I will meet you two there," Tori smiles as she opens the locker room doors.

"We are only going for lunch there is nothing more to it," Kim blushes as Maggie winks at her. She turns and sees Tommy approaching. "I sure hope he did not hear you," Kim whispers before she faces Tommy. "I would ask where Tori is but I know that she dresses slow."

Tommy grins, "I for one am glad I have more than one bathroom in my house."

Maggie eyes Kim. "Oh Tommy, I am sure she cannot be that bad besides Kim has made it an art form to be in and out the bathroom room in an hour." Maggie smiles at Tommy. "She must be every man's dream to be able to do that; Kim has even taken less time to get ready before."

Kim coughs as she glances at Tommy. "Well, I guess owning my own business has made me speedy in case I am needed here."

"Right," Tommy gives Kim a little smirk. "So thank you again for helping my niece and me with everything; we really appreciate it."

"No problem, I am always willing to help a… uncle and his niece," Kim bites her bottom lip.

Maggie giggles, "Ms. Hart I have everything under control here so you can stay out as long as you like." Maggie smiles at Tommy. "Kim could really use a break; she works so hard."

"How about we sit and wait for Tori; okay," Kim gestures towards the sitting area. "Maggie has to get back to work besides I can use a seat."

"No biggie," Tommy escorts Kim to a chair. "This is a nice company if I have not told you so before." Tommy sits down in a chair next to Kim.

Kim gives a small smile. "Thank you; for a while I did not know what I wanted to do then one day I realized that there was not really a lot of places for preteens and teens to hang out and do something constructive."

"What better way than to do something that you love mixed in with that," Tommy nods his head. "No one thought I would be a science teacher or a paleontologist for that matter; so I guess we are both full of surprises huh."

"Right; I guess when you lose contact with someone things can change dramatically the next time you run into that person," Kim clasps her hands to stop from twirling her hair like a teenager or a person who is nervous.

Tommy clears his throat. "How do you like living here so far?"

"I enjoy the weather here," Kim adjusts her shirt that did not need adjusting. "The weather in Florida can be humid and the weather in Paris sometimes has a mind of its own."

"Yeah I can understand that," Tommy nods his head. "Going on expeditions predicting how the weather may be had me packing like well… you," Tommy blushes. "I…mean our trip to Hawaii you packed a bag with winter clothes just encase it become too cold."

"In my defense, the weather was acting like the mid states and being very unpredictable," Kim giggles. "I remember you having to lug a few of my bags around and even though you complained about carrying them I knew you secretly liked it."

Tommy was about to response when he notices Tori walking towards them. "I guess we had better be going," Tommy stands up and offers Kim his hand.

"Still such a gentleman," Kim smiles as Tommy helps her up.

"I see you two had a good chat while I was getting dressed," Tori smiles at Kim. She will make a prefect Aunt. "I think we should take one car; to save the environment or I can see if Ethan or Conner can pick me up since I want to ask them what they are doing later anyway."

"I am sure you will have your fill of them at the café if we see them," Tommy grumbles.

Kim stifles a laugh. "Besides I wouldn't want to take up too much time; Tommy still has to buy the items you will need Tori."

"I have an idea," Tori's face lights up. "How about you go shopping with my Uncle, Ms. Hart." "He could really use the help he really has no idea what I like or what is cool unlike you."

"Tori I am sure Ms. Hart has other things to do than to go shopping with me," Tommy looks at his niece. "She does have a life outside of her company." He hated to say the words as soon as they left his mouth. "Ms. Hart also has other students to consider."

"Ms. Hart knows what it is like to be a teen and that boys are not right for picking out clothes for a girl; so I am sure to save the reputation of her company she will want to make sure you do not buy me anything tacky or so last season." Tori gives Kim a hopeful look.

Kim gives Tori a small smile. "I understand completely what you mean. "My father was not a fashion expert and while my stepfather had flair he still was not on the up with style." "I am sure Tommy can manage to buy you something nice besides I am sure your Uncle has a friend who can help him find you some nice items."

"Actually Uncle Tommy is as single as the number one," Tori sees that her Uncle has taken out his car keys out his pocket. "He has been single for some time now." Tori grabs the car keys from her Uncle. "I will be waiting in the car for you two." She begins walking towards the main entrance of the edifice.

Tommy glances at Kim. "Teenagers huh."

"Yeah well I see no getting out of this so I guess we will be spending the day together and I will need to call my assistant and let her know she will be taking over classes for the day and night." Kim looks at the door as Tori exits the building. "She certainly has her Uncle's stubbornness."

"Excuse you, I am staying right here," Tommy shakes his head. "Yes, she is a stubborn one but she gets that from her dad more so than me."

Kim cocks an eyebrow. "As much as I would want to argue with you we still have a small audience besides Tori is waiting in the car."

"Okay," Tommy glances at Maggie who only winked at him. "I guess I can wait while you make that call." Tommy looks sheepishly at Kim. "I am a little afraid to be with my niece at the moment she seems to be in one of those teens' moods right now."

"No problem," Kim takes her phone out of her purse.

Tommy watches as Kim speaks to her main assistant. What is Tori's angle? Could she really think that I have no sense of style or does she think Kim and I can have a romantic relationship like we once did but she does not know that we dated though. Maybe there are sparks flying between Kim and me that I am unaware of yet I do not think I would want to relieve the heartache if she broke up with me. Why would I let her get that close to me again? Kim looking at him shakes Tommy from his thoughts. Had I said any of my thoughts aloud? "Ready to go eat lunch," Tommy finally asks after a minute of silence.

"Yes, everything is taken care of," Kim gives Tommy one last curious look before walking to the main entrance. "I have never been to Hayley's Café."

Uh oh can she still read me like an open book. "Oh my friend Hayley opened the café a few years after college." Tommy walks out the building with Kim. "She likes to cook and is into technology so she invented a place where people can do both." "Funny she kind of reminds me of you now that I learned about your occupation."

Kim stares at a tree in the distance. He seems very fond of this Hayley person. "Oh it sounds like a nice place." "I did not take you for the sports car type well… in a way I guess I did especially when Kat first moved into town." Kim looks at a car with Tori shaking her head to music.

Tommy glances at Kim. "I was a race car driver for a while besides I own a jeep and I still have my truck from high school, so why not have a fast car."

"Right," Kim nods her head slowly. "I remember how much you loved your truck."

"Yeah she is still my baby," Tommy opens the passenger door for Kim.

Kim slides into the car and watches as Tommy walks over to the driver's side and hops in. "It is a roomy car to be a sports car."

"I thought about that when I was searching for the right car to buy," Tommy starts the engine.

"He needed a car that was suitable to take women out on dates," Tori teases her Uncle.

Tommy shakes his head. "On that note, Kim… Ms. Hart this sounds like the song you recorded back in high school for me."

"Really, shut up!" Tori sits up right in her seat. "Ms. Hart wrote a song for my Uncle and I am just now finding out about it." Tori casts suspicious eyes on Tommy and Kim. "Wait how well do you two really know each other?"

Kim bites her bottom lip. "For starters you can call me Ms. Kim and Tommy can call me Kim since he is an adult and we were friends." "Secondly I am flattered that Tommy remembered the song and lastly we were good friends and he moved away so I wrote him a song and Zack and I sung it for him before he left."

"Oh right you must know Uncle Zack if you went to Angel Gove High," Tori settles back into her seat. "If Zack and you wrote and sung a song for my uncle than you must have known him well enough to be part of their gang yet no one has mentioned you."

"I um I was never brought up in conversations well I guess I can understand that since I moved and had little contact with most of the gang." Kim looks crestfallen.

Tommy wanted to put a sleeping spell on his niece or one to close up her big teenage mouth. "We talked about you from time to time when we would reminisce or something made us think of you but it was never when Tori was around really." Tommy turns a corner.

"Oh that is to be expected," Kim, tells Tommy and Tori with a blank face. Kim get it together; do not let him see how hurt you are that he does not talk about you much. Besides why would he?

"So, Kim, guess what," Tommy, asks to lighten the mood.

Kim glances at Tommy for a second. "What?"

"I have garden and plants all around my home," Tommy chuckles at Kim's expression. "You were always an excellent gardener and I picked up some tips to start my own garden." "I have to say you would be very impressed with it."

"Well I must say that I am impressed that you even have a garden and the fact that it sounds wonderful makes me wish I could view it." Kim smiles at Tommy.

Tori hands Kim her cell phone. "I took a picture of him next to it."

Kim eyes the picture. "Wow it is nice; I am proud of you Oliver."

"Thanks, it was nice to have something to look forward to with my meditation especially since it takes a while for things to go." Tommy pulls into the parking lot of Hayley's café.

"Unless you are Rita or Zedd," Kim replies without thinking.

Tori takes her phone from Kim. "Who are those people?"

"Um… people who were not that nice," Kim looks out the window. "So this is Hayley's Café," Kim attempts to change the subject.

Tommy holds in a laugh. "Yeah this is it; it does not look like much but it is a nice spot." He watches as Tori hurries out the car. "That was a close one loose lips but I guess not having anyone to talk to about our history has made you long to spill to someone."

"Tori dropped it so thank the teenage brain," Kim attempts to open her door.

"Not so fast if she remembers to ask me later I am saying you will have a chat with her about the not so nice people and Rita actually turned out to be nice," Tommy realizes he is still holding Kim's arm and lets her arm go. "I see why Tori hurried out the car; I see my old ranger team."

Curiously, Kim turns in the direction of the entrance and sees Tori smiling at a group of boys and one girl with a guitar in her hands. "Looks like history repeats itself with the ranger teams."

"Yeah, Conner was a mixture of Jason and Zack, Ethan was like Billy and Trini, Kira was like you, and Trent was like well me," Tommy opens his car door. "The only good thing is that Trent is dating Kira so that makes me happy because the last thing Tori needs…"

"Is a good and bad guy combo right," Kim finishes for him. "Come on it's only a crush they are like what eighteen and she is only thirteen so she is safe." "No spells to make her more grown up, so just relax and let her hang out with them." "They seem like a good bunch."

Tommy shakes his head as he exits the car. "Let's see you say that when you have a niece to protect from hormonal boys."

"I have a long wait; all my siblings are middle age or early teens," Kim glances at Tommy. "Both my parents remarried and had children."

"So the girl that always wanted siblings now has them just not close in age," Tommy laughs as he holds the door open for Kim.

Kim rolls her eyes. "I will not have that problem for a long time."

"Hey Mr. O over here," Conner waves his hand in the air.

Tommy walks over with Kim following right next to him. "Hey guys how is college going?"

"Excellent to have minds like mine is fantastic," Ethan smiles at Tommy.

"Hey Ethan we are right here," Trent laughs at Ethan's expression. "Just kidding bro."

Kira shakes her head. "Rude much guys; Mr. O has a date with him. "Hello I am Kira and this is Ethan, Trent my boyfriend, and Conner."

"Oh I am not Mr. Oliver's date and my name is Kimberly Hart and I am Tori's coach." Kim shakes Kira hand.

"You look familiar," Conner stares at Kim. "I do not know how I can forget a pretty face like yours though." "I feel as though I have seen you or met you before."

Kim blushes, "I was a gymnast and I was in the Olympics; you seem like someone who likes sports so maybe you saw me on television."

"No, that is not it," Conner thinks hard. "When I think of it I will let you know."

"Know that you mention it she does look familiar," Ethan scratches his head.

Tommy hides a smile. I wonder how long it will take them to remember that she was in the power rangers' video diary. "Well while you guys think about that we will be sitting down and having lunch." "Come along Tori."

"Aw but I want to eat with my friends," Tori looks hopeful at her uncle.

"Yeah we will take good care of her," Trent rubs Tori's head.

Tori turns tomato red. "Can I eat with my friends?"

"Okay," Tommy walks with Kim to a booth. "So much for her getting to know you."

"She will have plenty of time for that," Kim moves hair out of her face. This should be interesting sitting alone with Tommy again.

Tommy feels eyes on him and looks up. "Hey Hayley this is my…uh this is Kim Hart and she will be Tori's new coach."

"Howdy Ms. Hart I am Hayley the owner of this café and Tommy's good friend." Hayley sets menus on the table. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Kim picks up the menu. "Your café looks really nice."

"Thank you," Hayley grabs a pen and pad out of her apron. She gives Tommy a look. "What looks good to you two today."

"Well Tori was supposed to eat with us and we were going to have a sundae but she ditched me to hang out with the gang 2.0 but I am fine with it." Tommy looks at the menu. "A burger and fries will do for me and to drink a root beer."

Kim looks at the interaction between the two. Were they more than just friends? "I would like a chicken sandwich and fries and I will drink a Sprite."

"Sounds like two good choices and what about dessert, since Tori abandoned you two," Hayley looks at the pair.

"I guess I will see how I am feeling after I eat but the chocolate cheesecake looks great," Kim hands Hayley her menu.

Tommy nods his head. "I think I feel the same way but just in case add that cheesecake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream." He hands over his menu.

"Alright than," Hayley walks off to take another order.

"So, Hayley seems nice," Kim, asks hoping to learn more about Hayley.

Tommy nods his head. "Yes, she is and she is brilliant just like Billy and Ethan." "She helped me with the tech stuff for the mission."

Kim nodded her head. She knew from her time, as a power ranger that mission was code for that. "She was never one right?"

"Correct she was our tech woman and that made her a viable part of the team," Tommy stretches out his long legs. He knew Kim wanted to know more about their relationship but he was not going to give her the satisfaction.

"Oh, so you met her in college," Kim probes.

"Yes, we met our semaphore in college," Tommy sets his hands on the table. We both shared a few of the same classes and paired up a lot for projects."

Kim stares in the direction Hayley walked off. "How did she become an unofficial member of the mission; I doubt you would go all loose lips since you have people to talk to about it."

"I needed help with technology and she was the perfect person for the job since Billy was busy living his life and I could not ask him." Tommy moves his hands as Hayley sets the food on the table. "How is it going over there?"

Hayley knew whom Tommy was talking about. "She is just trying to fit in." "Someone should tell her that eating in front of boys is acceptable and not an abomination." Hayley sets down the drinks and pulls out two straws. "Enjoy the meal."

"Thank you," Kim opens her straw and adds it to her glass. "Smells good," Kim looks at the food on her plate. "Maybe I will eat dessert; I can always work out later."

"The last thing you need to do is work out sweetie; if I had a body like yours I would never work out and eat whatever I wanted whenever I wanted," Hayley smiles at Kim. "Am I right Tommy?"

Tommy nearly chocks on his root beer. "Kim has always had an amazing body." Tommy looks at Kim waiting for a reaction. He sneaks a glance at Kim's breasts hugging her blouse. Wow, she looks good to bad she can turn my veins cold and hot at the same time.

"Thank you both," Kim blushes at the compliments. Although she was used to them she felt shy when Tommy paid her a compliment or looked at her a certain way.

Tori bounces over to the booth. "Can I go with the gang to the beach?"

"Now wait a minute; eating with them is one thing but going to the beach is another thing altogether," Tommy sets his glass down.

"Aw come on now it's not like they are strangers or not of age," Tori argues back.

Conner walks over to the booth. "Can she come or not we have to get going."

"I do not…" Tommy started.

"Dr. O, I will be there to watch over her plus Cassie will be there with Devon," Kira interrupts Tommy. "We have proved to be trustworthy."

Ethan nods his head. "I even will add my new app that makes it easy to track our whereabouts."

Trent holds the doggie bags in his hand. "How can you say no to that?"

"I am going past the beach on my way home and I can check in on her," Hayley adds.

Tori blushes. I feel like such a baby. "So can I go?"

"Sure but since you are leaving then Kim can spend the night how she wants to and does not have to go shopping with me later," Tommy takes a bite of his burger.

"No way, Uncle Tommy, you still do not have the best fashion sense," Tori pouts at him. She turns to Kim. "Please Ms. Kim can you take him shopping for me."

Kim looks at Tori's pleading look. "I guess so since I have no other plans for the night."

"Oh thank you," Tori hugs Kim. "I will need to get my beach stuff out the car." Tori grabs the keys from her Uncle and walk out the café.

"I know where I have seen you from," Conner smiles at Kim. "From the video diary; you are one awesome fighter Ms. Kim."

Kira nods her head. "Duh you had the same dinosaur as me besides the color." "Wow it is an honor to meet you the first one at that."

"Thank you and it is an honor to meet a fellow one even if we did not share the same color," Kim smiles at Kira. "I noticed you have a guitar and I play guitar myself."

"Really, we should jam sometime," Kira grins at Kim.

Tori looks at the two women as she reenters the cafe. "Can I join in on that jam session?"

"Sure, you can," Kira pats Tori on the arm. "We had better be going."

"I want to ride next to Ethan or Conner," Tori smiles at both boys.

Tommy shakes his head. "Be safe and not too much horseplay."

"They were part of the mission relax; we were that young once," Kim sips her soda.

"Yeah, that is what I am afraid of," Tommy grumbles as the teens walk out the café.

Kim giggles, "Boy, you are an old fart; look I am sure they will have fun but be responsible." "Like we were at that age besides if they are like us then you have nothing to worry about."

Hayley smiles at Kim. "I knew I would like you the video diaries were not enough."

Tommy looks from Hayley to Kim. "At least I have food and you two to keep me occupied."


	4. Shopping with an ex

Tommy glances at Kim as they enter the store. "Wow, this store looks like a supermarket for everything Tori likes." "I don't think I will ever want her in this store unless someone like Hayley or you is here with her and I have given her money instead of my credit card."

"Aw, Tommy you sound like an old man who is tight with his money," Kim laughs as she grabs a shopping cart. "Alright so can you tell me what Tori's favorite colors, designs, and patterns are?" Kim looks at Tommy.

"Strangely enough, she is like you when it comes to colors, designs, and patterns except she likes the colors black, red, and yellow as well." Tommy moves hair out of his eyes. "I think she is a fan of yellow because Kira loves yellow and Kira is dating Trent.

Kim glances at Tommy. "I can only imagine how you will react when she has her first boyfriend or you have daughters of your own."

"Oh those boys had better be careful anyone who dates my niece or daughters has to fully comprehend my rules," Tommy looks back at Kim.

"My point exactly," Kim rolls the cart over to a rack and pulls out a pink and purple top and black, pink, and purple shorts ensemble. She holds it up for Tommy to see.

Tommy's eyebrows furrow. "That looks like a bra and hot pants." "No way is she wearing that in front of anybody."

"No, this is acceptable attire for a dancer besides I will need to make sure posture is perfect and this outfit helps with that." Kim puts it in the shopping cart. She pulls a leotard from the rack with a design on the back.

"That is more acceptable for her besides for posture why do you need to see her stomach," Tommy asks as he watches Kim shift through the rack.

Kim holds back a comment about Tommy being too young to be act like an old man. "I need to see if her ribcage is closed for starters and there are other postures that require I see her stomach," Kim takes one more look at the rack before she moves on to the next one.

"Ouch that sounds like that hurts," Tommy holds up a leotard with the sides in a crisscross fashion exposing more skin. "What is this; I see adults but not children."

"Tommy, I feel sorry for you when you have to watch her dance in the outfits that we have or will create." Kim pulls another few items off the rack and puts them in the shopping cart. "That is a nice leotard," Kim reaches out her hand. "Let me see that; I might like to wear that."

Tommy hands over the leotard. "I think it is not your size."

"Ha-ha I was thinking of checking out the leotard more than seeing if they have my size," Kim checks over the leotard. "Yes, I will definitely have to check."

Kim would look sexy in that leotard. No way would I tell her that or allow my niece to wear that if I think Kim will look that way in it. "How do dads and uncles deal with seeing their daughters in these little outfits," Tommy holds up a top that looks like a sports bra with short shorts.

"He will be so focused on the performance that he will not even notice besides we always make sure that the children and teens costumes are age appropriate." Kim flips her hair over her shoulder. "Besides I think the mothers and the aunties want to save the sexy costumes for themselves to role-play in the bedroom with their spouses."

Tommy looks at Kim with an amused expression on his face. "I guess I will see if I like the parents and not have a problem with them like the ones I have observed when watching television with Tori."

"Does Tommy Oliver watch Dance Moms," Kim asks with an incredulous look as she adds more items to the shopping cart.

"No…not all the time," Tommy blushes. "Tori makes me watch it with her sometimes but I have to say that I like the dances just not a fan of the owner."

Kim nods her head in agreement. "I would never be that way or allow my staff to be that way. "Okay now we need to find dress shoes for all the different types of dancing." "Gymnastics does not really cover a need for shoes but it is nice to buy certain slippers to wear to help the feet feel great after all that practicing and competing."

"To keep my niece away from boys this summer I have to pay an arm and a leg," Tommy looks down at the list Kim had given him earlier in her office.

Kim shrugs her shoulders. "It will be so rewarding once you see how all her hard work has paid off besides she has me as her coach and main instructor." "On to the next section of the store," Kim pushes the shopping cart with Tommy on the side of her.

"I wonder how it is going at the beach with Tori," Tommy ponders aloud. "Maybe after this shopping trip we should swing by…"

Kim could not let Tommy finish his sentence. "Tori is fine besides you want to come off as the cool uncle and not the overbearing one don't you?" Kim glances at Tommy.

"I would rather be thought of as the uncle who was watchful than the uncle who let something bad happened; when you have nieces you will understand," Tommy tells Kim a little rudely.

"All I was trying to say was that children learn from their mistakes and we have to teach them to not partake in anything that would cause major consequences," Kim tells Tommy with a hurt expression. "I was not trying to tell you how to raise your niece."

Tommy stills Kim with his hand. "I am sorry; I did not mean to snap at you." "I guess I am a little nervous that my niece is growing up."

"I understand that," Kim notices that Tommy has yet to remove his hand from her arm. "Sometimes the parents or the ones bringing the children and teens like to remind me of that when I have to be stern with the child or children."

"Well I also think that the single men that show up want to know that question for a different reason," Tommy is all too aware that his hand is still on Kim's arm. It takes him a few more seconds before he removes his hand.

Kim runs a hand through her hair. "Sometimes but I try not to mix business with pleasure unless the person was really worth it." I need to move this conversation to a different topic. "What about this shoes for ballet?"

"I will leave that up to you but she wears a six in girls," Tommy gives a little smile glad that Kim changed the subject. "Do you think Tori will be just as good if not better than the other girls?" "I mean I bet some of these girls have been doing gymnastics and dance for years."

"Don't forget singing and playing instruments," Kim adds as she searches through rows and rows of shoes. "Perfect now all we need to do is getting the other items off the list and we will be good." Kim scans over the list to make sure that she had not forgotten anything in her mental checklist. "See this won't take too long to finish.

"Thank you again Kim for helping me with this; I am sure that I could not have done half as good a job as you did," Tommy thanks Kim.

Kim smiles, "Oh I enjoy shopping even if it is not about me."

Tommy grins back at Kim. "I know one thing."

"What is that," Kim asks.

"Your daughters will love you," Tommy blushes a little. "I mean you like to do cool things and know all about fashion and whatnot."

Kim grabs the last of the items off the list. "I hope you are right because children never see their parents that way." Kim pushes the shopping cart up to the register and watches as Tommy takes out his credit card. "For being a good sport about the whole shopping trip; I think a quick stop at the beach is in order." "Too bad Billy could not reduplicate the communicators."

"You have no idea," Tommy smiles at Kim as he gathers up the shopping bags. "Wait we did not have time for you to check to see if that leotard was in your size."

"Or did we," Kim questions as she holds up the leotard. "I snagged it while you were looking at some of the equipment." Kim gives the leotard to the clerk to ring up.

Tommy's smile widens. "You never cease to amaze me." "Tori will definitely learn some new tricks from being around you." "I cannot wait to hear from David how he feels after witnessing it." Tommy walks through the sliding glass doors with Kim on the right side of him.


End file.
